


Billy

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossword Puzzles, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang is hanging out, just sort of chilling, while Steve is doing a crossword. He decides to have some fun with it.Oneshot/drabble





	Billy

Steve Harrington genuinely liked hanging out with the younger kids, even when nothing crazy was going on. Right now he was waiting for them to be picked up by their folks. Before, they'd been trying to teach him how to play Dungeons and Dragons. Had it gone well? Who knows. Right now, as the others left, he was just doing a crossword puzzle to keep his mind occupied. 

Billy Hargrove had come to pick Max up. Max was taking her sweet time though, so bored, he was hanging out in the living room. 

"...Steve," Mike Wheeler said with an eyeroll. "You're such a fuckin' nerd."

"Hey!" Dustin said indignantly. Aw, thanks man. 

"Guys, shut up for a second," Steve said suddenly. "I need a five-letter word for 'disappointment'."

"...Billy," Max piped up with a smirk.

Billy of course turned to glare at her. 

"...it fits." Steve admitted. And it was true too.


End file.
